The present invention relates to a system for transmitting and receiving digitalized audio signals, particularly via satellites, in which data sequences are arranged in time succession within frames.
The informational brochure, entitled "Digitaler Horfunk uber Rundfunksatelliten" [Digital Audio Transmissions By Way Of Radio Satellites], 2nd revised edition, published by the German Federal Ministry of Research and Technology (BMFT), Heinemannstrasse 2, D-5300 Bonn 2, Editor-Grad. Eng. P. Treytel, discloses a frame format in which 16 stereo programs available in parallel form are brought into a suitable serial frame format (page 106, paragraph 3.4, Frame Format). FIG. 47 at page 77 of that brochure shows the block circuit diagram for the entire multiplex and modulation device for the Usingen radio transmission station. At page 78, under Point 1.3, technical data are provided in which the number of audio channels is given as 16 stereo channels or 32 monaural channels, respectively.